


Mi'Lady and the Tramp

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [41]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Wow... 30th installment. These men and their crazy brood are still endearing and fulfilling with their lives full of weird. I can't wait for you to meet Lady.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Walter Verse [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/242014
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Our lovely men are now 51 and 55 … of course both still look about thirty…ish.

The children are now ... 13 (Ifan the Imp) 22 (Ton), 25 (Babs), 29 (Walt), and 30 (Stephen). Hawk is soon to be five.

Walter and Curtis have Ben is (14), Crispin 13. Little Grace is 8. Maisey is about to turn 10.

Fen and Sam has have LB (7) and (Jax) is now 5.

Babs and Bethy have the twins Valentine and Jenny (2 and a half born on Jack's BDay)

Owen and Tosh have Mae 13 ... And Denbae 8

John Hart and Chrystal have Harley (Monkey) 13. And Jasmine 9.

Hawk is Captain Kitty Hawk … Sam's brother Frankie and Joy are a couple with Frankie living with Joy now. To and Angel as a happily married couple still in his room at The House that Jack Built.

…

* * *

Ianto had been antsy for a few days and could not pin down why, finally wondering if it was another incoming child. After all… the babies were too old for baby things, little horrors already smearing finger marks everywhere with glee.

Not that he really cared, little Jenny still the apple of his eye even as Valentine usually found one of the dogs or Jack to play with. Not much difference I guess… they both chase balls if you throw them. Jack never worked out it was a game, crooning to his beloved grandson as he handed him back the 'dropped' ball. Jax is a 'big' boy who likes to spend time with Hawk and Ianto knows it is only matter of time before a sidekick emerges complete with his own costume.

Whether the child wants it or not.

Yeah, Hawk is a little… intense. Ianto had tried talking to Jack about this but… Jack still sees no problem with this. Ianto knows he had to put his foot down as Jack is only just starting to see the ramifications of letting your child free range.

Maybe that is what it is.

Ianto has started covertly checking his womenfolk, just in case but if one is preggers she is not letting on and his 'Babydar' is more intense than his 'Gaydar' these days. Just last week he asked one of the young women at the cooking group if she wanted to sit down and she had blushed. He had been so excited, winking at her as she grinned at him and nodded.

Ianto hoped that was what it was.

A positive.


	2. dingle dangle...

Connor flopped in a chair and looked around the room "Redecorating?"

"I am sick of the wallpaper" Ianto agreed as he settled as well, Jack carrying the tray of refreshments for him. Ianto seemed… fragile today. He smiled as Jack settled next to him, lifting the plate of cookies to offer to Connor.

"So, what brings you here buddy?" Jack asked as he placed the plate back down and Ianto reached forward to grab one, only to have Jack leap up with apologies to move it closer. Connor noticed. Jack had been saying that Ianto was having one of his 'fragile' days on the phone.

"Well, you remember Morrison?" Connor asked.

"Yeah… how is the old prick?"

"Retiring soon" Connor relied.

"Oh my god, really? He went through the academy with me… wow. Scary stuff, makes me feel old" Jack laughed.

"We are getting old! Well, the thing is… he is Dog Squad. He was asking around if anyone has a spare clip for one of the hunting rifles he inherited from his Dad and I went through mine and found I have three for the same rifle. Three" Connor looked at them with wide eyes "I mean… seriously. Unless there is a Zombie Apocalypse… why the hell would I need that much ammo? So, I dropped it off to him at work."

Ianto was listening as he watched the kids paying in the paddock with the goats, one ear on the conversation as Connor then added "And going through the pens I saw a dog in the adoption area that is one of Myfanwy's bloodline."

Ianto's head turned to stare at him as Jack nodded, not knowing what was going on even as Ianto leaned forward a bit "How so?"

"The sister of Myfanwy's daughter mated to one of the grandsons of the original sire. Looks a bit like her, but with a smattering of black around the muzzle and eyes. Like she is a racoon." Connor knew he had him as Ianto's eyes widened slightly "Only three years old. Sad really, top of her class and a prize dog. Stabbed with a broken glass in a pub brawl, her left shoulder so badly damaged that she can't perform her job anymore. So… she's gone. The family cannot keep her as they have emigrated to Spain while the officer recovers from his own injuries."

"What will happen?" Jack asked distractedly watching the kids now.

"She's not as wild as Myf, but apparently she is strong willed" Connor said, leaning back to sigh softly "Been there a few months now."

Ianto sat back as well. His eyes narrowing as Jack finally asked "They would not euthanize her, right?"


	3. she'll do

Ianto stood staring at the dog who stood politely looking back. So 'Myfanwy' it was not funny. If she had mascara on and a mucky face. Ianto find himself grinning as he gave a hand command and the dog responded with delight.

"She doesn't like many" Morrison said softly as he watched Ianto flick his wrist, the dog responding again as she sensed a handler with strength.

"I want her."

"She's not Myffy."

"I know… she's different. Younger for a start, more controlled in her movements but the intelligence level is there" Ianto agreed "I want her."

"Are you sure?"

"I was dreaming of the house fire the last few nights. Crawling along the floor with my hand on the leg of my little baby Walter as Myf dragged him, leading me to the door. She saved us that night, she was the hero. Then when I thought it was all over in the back room, that maniac going to kill me… again she alerted Jack to where I was… saved me. This is not her… it is an echo. Like the smell of smoke I can't quite shake this morning. I want her."

Connor nodded to his friend who shrugged and opened the cage, the dog flicking out to sit by Ianto as if ready for work. She wore her vest as she had been walked prior to the meeting in case she was too excitable. Morrison now saw he was worried about nothing. This man was a natural handler.

"OK Mi' Lady, looks like you are going home" Morrison smiled at the dog.

"That's her name?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"My Lady… well… her full name on the paperwork is My Fair Lady"

Ianto started to laugh softly "Wow… you know what that is in Welsh right?"

They stared at him.

"Myfanwy" Ianto giggled as he stroked the huge head, knowing Walter was going to have a cow when he saw the dog walking along in her stab proof vest that saved her life, even if her career was over.

"Never mind Mi' Lady…. I am a man of many jobs… you can learn. This old dog can, you can too" Ianto said to her as he touched his hand to his thigh softly the dog rising to heel.

Ianto felt better already.


	4. finding your groove

Ianto could not wait to show her off so he drove to the lot and parked in his personal space, letting the dog follow him into the madness of a movie set. As he had thought, she ignored anyone she saw as boring and eyeballed anyone she saw getting too close to Ianto. She had bonded with him immediately, perhaps sensing his sweet heart.

Walt was leaning back against a building talking to another man who was smoking nervously when he saw his father approaching along the movie set's street. He straightened up "holy shit."

Everyone stopped to watch Ianto walk with the grace of a gentleman, the cane in his left hand swinging with each step as the huge dog that was almost waist height kept an easy pace with him, her eyes full of intelligence as she constantly swing her head to protect and serve.

"Now _that_ is a dog!" someone said softly behind Walter "Christ… if I saw that coming at me in the dark I would crap myself."

Walter was not listening, stepping forward to pat his thigh in the way he had been taught as a child and the dog responded with a bob of her head in greeting, waiting until Ianto stopped walking to move to greet Walter.

"She's gorgeous" the smoking man said "where did you get her?"

"The local Heddlu Dog Squad. Retired out, see the shoulder damage?" Ianto pointed to the dog's mangled shoulder "she has a slight limp, like me. Guess her name Walty Bum."

Walter was unable to answer, his hands stoking her face as he saw the familiar bone structure of a hero.

"Mi' Lady" Ianto supplied.

Walter snorted, then rose and gave a command, pleased to see her glance as Ianto who nodded and then she complied by taking off and running the length of the street then stopping at a soft whistle from Ianto, swinging to face them. Ianto gave a hand signal and she let her front end crouch, her arse still up in a terrifying parody of a dog about to attack.

Then Ianto gently touched his leg.

She ran like a hell hound.

"Wow" Walter sighed as she came to Ianto's side and stopped, breathing a little heavily as she revelled in the work. "Taddy… you got another Precious."

"Yes, and Mi' Lady is going to …." Ianto stopped talking as Jack appeared around a building and Jill saw the new dog, a loud woof as she lumbered over to inspect the dog. Everyone watched as Ianto reached down and unclipped the harness, letting it fall to the ground thereby releasing Mi' Lady from her duty.

She immediately started to bounce, shooing a playful side as she and Jill rampaged around the people watching.

Jack watched Ianto's face and knew he owed Connor a hug for this thoughtful act in giving Ianto back a little of his younger days. He looked so … alive again.


	5. where to sleep

"But Jill sleeps on your bed, where will she sleep?" Ton asked as he looked slightly furtive.

Ianto found it so endearing that after all this time, his Toninator now a fully grown man, but still he could do the dastardly finger thing as he looked at his Taddy and tried not to look like he was scheming.

"Well… maybe it will be her choice. After all, she might like to patrol the house at night like Ringo does" Ianto replied softly "I don't' know if a huge doggie door is a good idea, Hawk will get stuck in if with all the Captain Kitty Hawk gear on."

Ton started to giggle at the image of Hawk's little bum wriggling through a huge person sized cat door and agreed, the door left open for doggies to roam about is a better idea. The end of the upstairs loving room was now fully caged in for their little babies to fly about with ease.

Ianto wss relived to find that he did not possess the 'collect' gene that Babs had, happy to stick to two as the lizard farm … I mean… Babs' place next door … had too many and she was now actually giving them away. The twins, of course, had their own.

Lady took a while to examine things, sniff and peer at with a look of intensify that made Ianto's heart melt even more. She was nervous, a little afraid and clearly sad that her handler had left her behind. Clever. She knew he was gone. Ianto hoped that he could get a contact for him, let him know the dog was loved and happy. Maybe even some photos to show her new life might help his recovery. When he brought up this idea with Jack he gained a nice snog as Jack was reminded why he was so lucky too.

The first night she patrolled, the second one she did an hourly check and by the third night she slept on the floor on Ianto's side of the bed, the dog bed there perfect for her tired body after a day of chasing the babies about.

Oh, how she loved the little ones.

Lady did not dream of the scary attack anymore, the bad man who hurt people … her lovely handler… and her. No. New smells, different hands and a calm voice that soothed. Lady started to dream of children laughing, running in long grass as she chased them instead of the bad men.

She was home.


	6. a whistle?

Ringo waked through the kitchen with his cape on, Ianto's hands stilling as he cut carrot to watch the large reddish dog in his VERY red cape and the black Zorro mask was really striking. The thing that REALLY had Ianto blinking was Lady, following the child dressed in black with his dog.

"Haw… I mean… excuse me Captain Kitty Hawk" Ianto said calmly "what is Lady wearing?"

"Mistress!" came the reply "She is wearing her special life jacket Daddy got her for the Lake House. You know… for on the boat. We are all about safety old man!"

Ianto stared at the dog who stood serenely in the bright orange vest that was similar to her police issue vest. Clearly, she felt it was acceptable. Ianto frowned and then asked "Oh Captain? Is that… a whistle attached to her vest?"

"In case she goes overboard" Hawk said with a droll eye roll that rivalled one of Ianto's "How else will she signal for help you fool? We learnt all about water safety, remember? The whistle is so you can get the attention of the life raft!"

"A whistle" Ianto said slowly.

"Yes… a police one, see? Daddy had it in his box of stuff. It's a real police whistle. She is a police dog after all" Hawk sniffed, adjusted his ears and then took off out the door with the dogs following him, Lady hesitating to look back at Ianto like she agreed with the pup.

_Silly man._

"A whistle" Ianto repeated softly with a look of wonder "for a dog. Right."

He watched Hawk dance about outside, the dogs sitting to watch like he was their afternoon entertainment.

"Hey Good Looking" Jack said a she entered the kitchen "did Caption Kitty Hawk come past."

"He's out there with his Goon Squad right now" Ianto replied "and… Lady has her vest on."

"Argh, I told him it was for the Lake House. Little shit" Jack sighed, walking over to open the door and roar "HAWK!"

Of course, Captain Kitty Hawk did not answer to mortal names, dancing about still.

Jack sighed "Captain Kitty Hawk!"

Hawk turned to him with his arms out "CITIZEN!"

"Ha… Captain… the dog cannot wear her life vest on land… if she does, how can it work on the water. It might assimilate to being land locked."

They stared one another down as Ianto sighed. Jack was trying, it did not really make sense but it did confuse the child enough to think about it. Finally, Hawk nodded, walking over to release Lady from her vest.

He handed it to Jack and walked off again. Jack looked pleased as he shook it at Ianto who shook his head and went back to cutting carrots.

Jack looked at the whistle attached to the vest with surprise "Is this my old whistle?"


	7. waking up

Ianto is in the village, wandering about looking at store facings and wondering if it was time to change the pots of colour when a car zooms past. It is going too fast, has unfamiliar number plates and the men driving it are CLEARLY not from around these parts or they would have NEVER done that in front of Ianto.

Ianto follows at pace, not even aware of the slight hitch in his step as he favours his hip but still kept up a good pace. That swimming pool is still a godsend, thanks Cariad. He comes to the sporting goods store and slows seeing the car parked ahead and four young men getting out, all laughing and talking animatedly about some hunting on the mountain.

Oh? Really? On MY mountain? Hmmmmm.

Ianto follows them into the store and finds one already in conversation with Mort who is leaning back with annoyance at the close proximity. Ah. Booze breath maybe?

Three youths help themselves to six-packs from a cooler. The leader, Dwight, sees Ianto and swaggers over. "You got a problem old man?"

Ianto blinks slowly. Huh? Seriously? Ianto looks down at himself and sees the old hand knitted cardigan with big pockets full of sweets, hankies and spare change… well… maybe he is getting older but damn… he is still in his prime the little fucker…"I am the man who will kick your arse if you don't get out of my village."

The punks are flabbergasted. Dwight splutters "What? Who do you think you are, old man? Huh?"

Dwight pushes Ianto against the counter. Ianto's eyes blaze. The punks laugh. Dwight takes a fighting stance. "Ha! Hey old man! Answer me! Who do you think you are? Huh?"

Dwight swings... but Ianto dodges easily. Ianto grabs the punk's throat, squeezes hard, lifts him off the ground. Dwight gags. Ianto's fierce eyes drill deep into the startled, helpless punk's eyes. Ianto growls "I'm Ianto Harkness-Jones. I've been through fire, been shot, survived cancer and beaten bigger fuckheads than you. I have killed many men, and loved only one man with a passion a flea like you could never begin to understand. That's who I am."

Dwight pulls a switchblade "Come on! We'll show this old bastard who's tough."

The others pull knives: CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. KA-CHUNK. In the store's doorway, Mort now levels a shotgun at the punks. "Now boys, you're fixing to let those teenage hormones get you into a world of trouble."

Mi Lady agrees from Ianto's side with a deep threatening growl. _Wanna play?_

The pale youths drop their knives. And Ianto is furious. "Damn it Mort! Did I ask you to butt in?!"

"Ianto… I…."Mort splutters as Mi' Lady slips around him to eyeball the one who clearly thinks he is in charge… isn't he in for a surprise.

"Hell, there's only four of 'em!" Ianto argues with annoyance " fine. Look … I will just fight him... then I'll let you shoot the rest of 'em. OK?"

Peeved, Mort knows better than to argue, nods angrily. The youths look confused. Ianto points to Dwight. "Hey, you. Pick up that knife."

"Huh?"

"Son, you need all the help you can get."


End file.
